


Under the Stars

by Madam_Platypus



Category: Mogeko Castle
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7444816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Platypus/pseuds/Madam_Platypus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've never really shared this spot with anyone else before."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I meant for this to take place after the Elopement "bad end" or if I'm just holding out for General Hashasky's Great Adventure to give these two a happier ending, but once I remembered Yonaka's hobby was eating candy under the stars... well, I had to get all sappy and pointless. I promise I'll write more full-length fics soon.

“You know, I don’t often share my interests with other people. Well, except my brother.”

“Guess I should consider myself honored then,” Defect Mogeko said as he took another truffle from the box between them. “What did you say was in these again?”

“No idea.” Yonaka shrugged as she popped her fourth or fifth piece into her mouth. “Some sort of soft, sugary... stuff. I just picked up a variety box.”

“Huh.” He inspected the treat in his paw and carefully bit into it, grimacing at the long string of caramel stretching between the candy and his teeth and fighting to break it.

Yonaka smirked, knees hugged to her chest as she sat on the blanket next to him. She glanced back up at the vast expanse of starry sky above them and sighed. “What was I saying? Oh, right, er... I’ve never really shared this spot with anyone else before. Brother came out here a few times, but only because I asked him to. Guess I was... kinda embarrassed to admit it at the time.”

“Nothing wrong with having a hobby, missy.” The Mogeko licked the snapped caramel string from his chin and finished off his candy piece. “I’ve got a few myself.”

“Like what?"

“Oh, uh, nothing.” He turned his own gaze towards the stars. “Sure is pretty, though.”

The human girl rolled her eyes (her companion never liked talking about himself), but of course didn’t stop smiling because of this. “Yeah, I guess they are. A nice clear night like this, you can see everything.”

“Certainly never got a view like this from the castle windows.” He rested his head against her arm, skin exposed by the plain T-shirt she’d donned in anticipation of the warmer weather.

“I bet.” Yonaka looked down at the Mogeko and added, “Thanks again for joining me tonight, Defect Mogeko.”

“Don’t sweat it, missy. Like I said, I’m just glad you think enough of me to ask.”


End file.
